onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Chapter 4: The Might of Rome
After all this lost time I finally decided to make it flashy. I mean it, Flashy! I hope you will enjoy this. Merry Christmas! *the Cavalry units riding lions appear (What will happen to the Straw Hats?) *their armor covers only their chests and superior part of their legs, along that shines a helmet on their head Sanji: Lion, something I never tried cooking yet... *he lights his cigar Usopp:Oi! Sanji! We didn't come here to fight! Nami: Yeah yeah! He's right, we need to find out what they want from us! Franky: No matter how you look at it, it's pretty clear that they want a fight... *A soldier with an armored lion and better armor comes from behind, his face has two scars on both cheeks Soldier: Are you the Straw hat Pirates whose captain is Monkey D. Luffy? Zoro: Yes, we are. So? Soldier: Then... *Image goes to the house of Diana and Lisander Luffy: Man!(close up to his face) Luffy:This was such a great meal!(His full body is shown filled with food as he tabs his belly) Diana: Don't worry! After saving me, I owe you a lot! Lis: Ahahaha, I'm glad you realized he's not such a bad guy after all mom. Luffy: Shishishi *he continues eating Lis: When I saw my mother falling from that cliff, I thought it was over... thank you Luffy (he bows down) Luffy: Hey Hey, I don't mind! don't worry Lis: I heard a lot about you, Enies Lobby, fighting the World Government and even punching a world noble in the face. This kingdom has been so powerful and great. It's might and soldiers have been reknonwed around the world for being some of the best. Not even the World Government doesn't try bothering with us, the yonkos as well! That's why this anti-haki metal that is unique to this island has not been found all over the Grand Line. Our kings did not allow any other islands and not even the World Government to use it or buy it! and- *Luffy eats his meat without bothering *Lis karate chops him Lis: LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT! Luffy: Huh? So this island is pretty good shishi. Lis: Well...it's armies are the best-trained and their discipline is without bonds. One day, I will become one of the greatest warriors here... it's my dream and I will make it become reality Luffy:(while eating some more meat and looking at Lis) You're some pretty stuck-up guy Lis: I'm not!(he says that with an angry face) Luffy: I like you shishishi Back to the beach which the Sunny was anchored on Zoro: So? Soldier: Then... *Usopp gulps *Franky prepares his equipment Soldier: ...we will have no choice, but to neutralize you! Charge! Soldier: Yes Commander! *The Lions charge at the crew mercilessly Zoro: Santoryu...Dance of flying Ouzel *Zoro appears in front of a rider and tries moving his sword, but that sword is blocked, then he tries moving his other sword which is blocked as well by another rider, he then tries using his third sword from his mouth, but that is blocked by a third rider *A lion rider jumps above the others and starts falling towards Zoro while the sun is hinning in his face Commander: Surround them! Nami: Weather Chemistry; Lightning Storm! *A cloud suddenly appears from weather balls above the riders behind the Straw Hats and lightning falls down like rain on them *The riders look calm and each of the cuts the lightning or dodges it with great skill *Usopp launches a pop green, but a rider cuts it as soon as it's fired in mid-air, then he fires another one at the ground in front of him creating a trampoline *The riders jump over it without hesitation and one tries to slash Usopp with his sword Chopper: Look out!(he gets Usopp out of the way of that attack) Franky: Franky Rocket Launcher!!! *Franky launches several rockets from his upper arms at the riders coming at him *All the riders dodge them with ease Robin: That is- Back to Luffy and Lis Lis: Well there is a reason why not even Yonko wish to fight this island. It's because at least half of our armies have at least one type of haki. And besides that there is also... Sanji(tries kicking a rider in the, but the rider dodges his attack): Haki huh? Commander: You should better give up! These 100 Lion Riders are the elite of our kingdom. The Mighty Kingdom of Rome! All of them know the two types of haki. You should know better than to fight them! So just surrender before you get killed! Zoro: Ugh, what if you just shut up. *A demonic aura appears behind Zoro *A pack of 5 riders head straight towards Zoro while their lions roar Zoro: Asura...*he gets 2 more heads and 4 more arms Rider 1: What is that?!? Rider 2: Do not falter! It's nothing to be afraid of! Zoro:...Kama!(one of the 4 human desires, it is for material pleasure) Commander: These men, cannot be defeated *a huge cut completely destroys the armors that those men are wearing (all the men are shocked) Commander: Even without haki, which has been neutralized by their armor. He still managed to cut that metal, which is 3 time stronger than steel. Not to mention that those armors are thicker than normal ones. I see now how they managed to get this far... *the riders all fall down knocked out Zoro:hmph, not that strong after all (What will the Straw Hats do now? Zoro managed to beat 5 from 100, this fight will be really hard, will they make it?) Did you think it was good enough for Christams? Yes No I thought up a lot more stuff for this, hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts